The Angel of darkness
by forbiddenfaith
Summary: A young child had watched her family die. now she 17 years old and on her way to her new school a man in a dark jacket truned her into a angel of darkness...what will happen to her now? (ish very new to this OO; )


Faith: HEY EVERYONE! Waves all hyper like, giggling

Y.Fuyu: Hello readers.

they both wave and pont to the fice- read and we are not sure what anime this may take after. So have fun and guess!

Two people where inside a truck on the edge of a cliff helping get two people. One was a old man who was close to death and one was a small child of the age 6 years old. " Here he is." The woman said as she helped her mate get the old man out. The small child was knocked out but slowly coming to as she moaned in pain. " mama…daddy…" She said. The woman turned and felt the truck move a little. _oh no…_, the woman thought. As she picked up the child and moving as the man tried to make it so the truck did not move a lot. " Here take Fuyu please hurry." The woman said.

The man who was outside of the truck. Held out his arms for the child who just whimpered trying to keep a hold on her mother. After handing the child over as the woman smiled happy to see her baby girl safe and sound now. But… the sound of the finely breaking all the way came to their ears. Time seemed to stop for them as they watched the truck move backwards. Fuyu's eyes widen as she watched looking into her mother's and father's eyes. Everything they had to say their child spoke without words but said with the wind blowing. As time seemed to start once more, they could do nothing but watch the truck and Fuyu's only family fall to their death..

Once they did not see the truck anymore. The man holding Fuyu turned and walked off with a very quit child. As they walked it all seemed like a dream to Fuyu she could not believe her family was all gone now. Tears welled up in her dark sapphire eyes as she cried into her small hands. What would happen to her now? Would anyone care?

A young woman no older then 17 could be found walking down the sidewalk to her new high school. Her short brown/red hair flow softly in the wind as she walked. Her dull, dim sapphire eyes looked at the people as she walked. She had not talked to anyone ever since she watched her family die from that ice cliff. As she walked a soft sigh left her lips as she walked not talking anymore. It was not worth getting close to anyone anymore.

She walked pasted some other kids who just looked at her. And knew right a way she gothic and everything. The one with long blonde hair smiled as she looked at one of the kids who just watched her and did not take his eyes off The gothic girl. Fuyu walked as she looked at the stone path she was walking on. Nothing was really anything big to her anymore. No now she was alone and that's just how its going to be..

Looking up as she hared some kids and saw the school a sigh left her lips as she walked into the school. Walking up the steps as she looked down at the ground not really taking anything in around her. Pushing open the door as she walked. Looked up when she hared something. " Who's there?" Fuyu asked. The person walked out of the shadows looking at her as he smiled." Fuyu…its been a while, has it not." The man asked. Fuyu just nodded as she looked at the man who turned her into this.

The man sniped his fingers and a light covered Fuyu. The man smiled as he watched the light slowly fade away from the young girl. Standing where Fuyu was…there was a….angel. She stood about 5'6, with long blood red hair with silver tips she has long black wings with blood red in the feathers as well. Her once sapphire eyes now a deep cold dull dim blue color. Her clothing was pure black. Her skin pale as the moonlight. The man smiled as he looked at the new angel Fuyu. Fuyu looked at herself as she blinked.

"Well? What do you think?" The man asked. Fuyu looked at herself once more then at the man as she sighed. " I like it…I guess.." Fuyu spoke softly in a dead voice as she sighed. This was going to be hard now, she hated this thing. Even know she just got the new body and wings. The man nodded as he walked off leaving poor Fuyu alone.

Looking around as she saw some kids and remember she was a angel now. She could not be seen like this. Running down the hallway to the roof's door and steps. Running up the steps as she pants softly her eyes closing some as she felt the wings starting come out of her back. The black wings came out of her back hard and fast leaving a very painfully feeling behind. Finding the door as she pushed it open running outside.

But before she could fly off. Her world went black. What would happen to the young new angel of darkness? Will someone find her or will she leave before they do? Will she find someone that can help her?

Faith: Well that's my first ficce. ;; I hope its good and all.

Y.Fuyu: Am sure it is very good…but why the fucking hell put me into it? -blushing badly from being in the Fan Fic.-

Faith: Cuze this is how you became a yami and found me "

Y.Fuyu: ………………………….. ; BAKA!

Faith: blinked and cries

Y.Fuyu hugs Faith, only to be hit on the head with a sword.

Y.Fuyu: O.O AHHHH!Y.Fuyu runs away from a very pissed off Faith.

Faith: COME BACK HERE! Yells running after her

Well readers I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. ja ne!


End file.
